


sweetest devotion

by ksmalltalk



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bakery AU, Bonding, Canon Divergence, Fresh Starts, Getting Together, M/M, Rebuilding, Second Chances, baking lessons, cute moments, now im hungry, so many treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksmalltalk/pseuds/ksmalltalk
Summary: To cope after a disastrous break up, TK turns to baking to help him maintain his sobriety and keep himself busy while on a self-imposed hiatus from firefighting. At the suggestion of his father, TK checks out a local bakery and takes a temporary job with the attractive store owner.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 36
Kudos: 194





	sweetest devotion

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY LOVE, MY LIGHT, MY WIFE [Jill](https://rafaelsilva.com) I'm so grateful and blessed to know you! Thank you for your incredible friendship! You are a star and I cherish you, my darling! 💕💜

_I find it funny that you're the only  
One I never looked for  
There is something in your loving  
That tears down my walls _

  
  


TK’s hands are coated in flour, the island a wreck of dry and wet ingredients but he prefers the mess before him now to the one he left behind in New York just over a month ago. A fresh start in a new city was part of his father’s remedy to the upset he faced back in the only home he’s ever known. Austin still doesn’t feel familiar to him but TK doesn’t fault the city. He knows perfectly well that he’s to blame for feeling detached from his new surroundings.

His father hadn’t given him much choice in heading down to Texas, though TK certainly recognized on his own that New York was no longer a place needed to be. There were far too many memories and reminders of what was taken from him: a relationship, stability, sobriety. Leaving was the right decision but that realization hadn’t made it any easier for him to lay roots down as his father has done with his new station.

In time, TK reasons, he’ll work himself back up to being a firefighter alongside him but this break now to get his head on straight was a determination he’s made on his own he stands by that. The only downside is finding ways to keep his mind occupied which is where baking has come in nicely as he stays home.

TK wipes his hands off on a towel as the oven beeps. TK takes out this most recent batch of tarts out, placing them on the cooling rack alongside the others he’s made.

“My god, it smells amazing in here,” he hears his father say. 

TK smiles as his dad comes into the kitchen, beelinging for the tarts. TK points of the ones that are already cooled and ready to be eaten. His dad takes a bite and gives a thumbs up as he chews.

“This isn’t half bad,” Owen says, helping himself to another bite of the tart.

“Yeah?”

His father nods, swallowing down the treat. “Reminds me a bit of this bakery the crew orders from sometimes.”

“What’s the name of the shop?” he asks, picking up his phone to Google it.

“Bake My Day,” his father laughs. “Pretty catchy.”

“Kinda cheesy but definitely memorable, I’ll give them that.”

The bakery pops up, showing Yelp photos of baked goods and glowing reviews alongside them all. The pictures of the shop itself reveal a relatively modern yet homey space with floor length glass windows on the front. One of the images that comes up is grainy but TK can make out the wide build of a man standing outside of the bakery, pointing up at the awning. 

TK sets the phone down and trades it for a tart of his own.

“Seems like a fun spot. I’ll check it out soon.”

“Who knows? Maybe you could see if they’re hiring.”

TK stops chewing and puts the tart down. “Getting sick of me around the house?” he tries to joke but even he can hear the worry in his voice.

Owen shakes his head. “Absolutely not, no. I just...I know this last month or so has been tough on you. I think you made the right call in not jumping back into duty but you’re restless down here. I can tell. Baking seems to help you a lot and being around other people would be good for you.”

TK draws in a breath, raking a hand through his hair.

“You’re right. I know you are. Can’t exactly stay at this pity party forever, now can I?”

“Hey,” Owen says, placing a hand over TK’s on the island. “You’re in recovery, TK, and you’re doing so well. It’s a marathon, not a sprint, right? You take all the time you need but don’t forget that a little bit of a push can guide you to where you’d like to be.”

“Thanks, Dad,” he mumbles, swallowing thickly. Owen gives his hand a light squeeze before he comes around the table and wraps him up in a hug.

“I’m proud of you, TK. You’ve been putting in the work. Don’t write yourself off. When the time is right, everything will fall into place as it’s meant to down here. You’ll see.”

* * *

TK enters the shop and immediately his eyes go wide. It’s a modern looking space but somehow extremely cozy as if he’s just stepped into someone’s home and not a place of business. The sales floor is empty but TK can hear music playing from somewhere in the back of the shop.

The phone rings and TK startles at the sound, standing up a bit straighter at the man that appears behind the counter to grab it. The guy is so focused he doesn’t seem to notice TK. His build stands out and TK remembers the poor quality picture he saw on his phone. There's no doubt in his mind that this must be the same man. That photo obscured one very telling thing about this man: he’s unfairly attractive. 

TK doesn’t mean to stare but it’s hard not to take notice of the way his biceps fit snugly in the short sleeves of his t-shirt, how the fabric stretches within an inch of its life across his broad chest. More than just his body, the man’s face is impossible to look away from: intense brown eyes, full lips, and a strong jaw. He looks like he should be the lead in a film rather than be sequestered inside of a bakery.

“Thanks for calling Bake My Day, how may I help you?” the man greets, cradling the phone between his shoulder and ear. It slips and the man mutters under his breath before setting it right again.

“Yes, I’m here. I’m sorry. You said a dozen chocolate hazelnut tarts for tomorrow? Oh, that’s no trouble at all, believe me. Can I get your name and number for the order, please?” he asks, pulling his orders pad closer to him and scribbling down the information given to him. 

“Perfect, I’ll see you tomorrow afternoon. You have a good day.”

The man hangs up the phone and rips the sheet from the orders pad and adds it to a stack. He lets out a deep breath, rubbing at his temple. TK shifts and the squeak of his sole against the floor announces him. The man jumps a bit and laughs at himself, his stressed expression from moments before melting away quickly.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you,” TK says hurriedly.

The man waves him off and comes from around the counter. As if he wasn’t already appealing before, TK’s eyes roam over his full frame as he comes closer to him. His long legs look powerful in fitted jeans. TK zones out for a moment until the man’s voice brings him back.

“No, you’re fine. My head is in a million places today. My customer service is usually a hell of a lot better than this, I promise.”

TK smiles at the sentiment. “Don’t worry. I won’t be dragging down your impressive Yelp rating any time soon.”

The man mimes wiping at his brow. “Thank god. When I opened this place, the one thing I wanted to avoid was angry online reviews so I appreciate you not holding this against me,” he jokes.

“Wait, you own this bakery?”

“Yup, it’s honestly a dream come true. I’ve been baking since I was a kid. I always imagined having my own shop and here I am now.”

TK looks around and smiles, all the more impressed now that he knows a person around his age runs his own business. 

“I’d say mission accomplished and then some. This place looks awesome.”

He begins to walk around again, peering into the different casings.

“Wild flavors,” he notes. “Must get people coming back for more.”

“That’s the idea. We have plenty of traditional stuff too but I like to mix it up and have fun. These are all my recipes or new takes on ones from my family so, yeah, each treat is pretty special to me.”

TK stands up straight from where he’s been looking at chocolate profiteroles to focus back on the owner.

“My dad told me about your shop. He and his crew order from you from time to time. Station 126.”

“No kidding. Captain Strand? You look a lot like him, now that you mention it. Great guy. He really revived that station.”

TK smiles to himself and nods, always proud any time someone knows of his father and the incredible work he’s managed to do since they arrived in Austin.

“I’m TK,” he introduces, holding out his hand.

“Carlos. Nice to meet you.”

Carlos shakes his hand and TK feels a little tingle go up his arm at the contact. It’s a ridiculous sensation to get from a perfectly good stranger but there’s no denying the fact that he finds Carlos good-looking. TK hadn't even been sure he would be able to take notice of guys again in the wake of his split from Alex but it seems as if a month holed up at home has done wonders for renewing his sensibilities. 

TK lets go and chews on his lip for a moment, both to calm himself down and to work up the courage to inquire about a position here.

“Are you looking for help around here by any chance?” he asks.

Carlos scratches at his chin. “It’s funny you should ask because two weeks ago, I would have said no. But one of my cashiers is out for a little while. She had just had knee surgery so we’re looking at about three months without her. I just hope she recovers well.”

TK can see the worry in Carlos’ eyes but the man shifts gears. “Anyway, the short answer is, yes, I'm in need but it’ll only be a temporary gig until she’s ready to come back.”

“That’s actually perfect. Ridiculously perfect.”

Carlos lifts a brow, no doubt surprised to hear that somehow a short time frame fits the bill. 

“Back in New York I was a firefighter myself. I mean...I still am one,” TK stammers. “I’m just taking a bit of a break right now and looking for something to keep myself occupied until it’s time to get back to it.”

Eventually TK wants to work his way back to duty and this timeline couldn’t be more suited to what he’s had in mind.

“Like father, like son, huh? Well, that could definitely come in handy just in case there are any freak accidents in the kitchen. Have you ever worked in a bakery or any sort of food service before?”

“In high school I worked weekends at a pizza parlor senior year. I know it’s not much but I’m great with people.”

“That’s more than good enough for me. We can do a trial run this week and if that goes well, we can make it official for the next few months. Does that sound good?”

“It does. Thank you, Carlos. You sure you don’t need a list of references or, I don’t know, to see who else you might like?”

Carlos merely laughs and shakes his head.

“I’ve never really been one for signs and all that sort of stuff but I’ve spent the better part of this morning wishing to find a temporary replacement and suddenly here you are just hours later. Maybe I’ve gone insane or I’ve been inhaling too much sugar and it’s making me go crazy,” he laughs, “but I’m willing to take the chance. If your work ethic is anything like your dad’s you’re going to be a huge help in the coming months. It seems like you moved down here just to save me.”

He holds out his hand to TK who doesn’t hesitate to shake it twice as Carlos continues to beam at him.

“This is going to be a great partnership, I can tell,” Carlos says.

TK can’t help but to share in that certainty.

* * *

It’s been two weeks and TK feels more than at home within Bake My Day. He and Carlos have fallen into an easy routine with each other. Their initial meeting had been a success and it’s evident that it wasn’t a fluke. They work seamlessly together and TK has gotten familiar with the bakery’s regulars.

Most importantly, selfishly, TK has been happiest about getting closer to Carlos. A solid working relationship has flourished. Carlos has become someone he’s genuinely excited to see each shift. They’ve been getting to know each other, be playful at times too. TK doesn’t want to jump the gun but Carlos truly feels like his first real friend in Texas. He’s glad that title goes to him; he wouldn’t want it any other way.

As they close up for the night, Carlos counts the till and fills in the deposit slip as TK sweeps. Much like with everything with them, it’s naturally routine. 

“Are you busy tonight?” Carlos asks suddenly, looking up from the counter.

TK pauses and leans against the broom in his hands.

“Uh, no. Can’t say that I am.” 

The mere thought of him having plans in Austin is laughable. TK hasn’t branched out and befriended anyone aside from the crew at the 126 and TK knows that they’re stuck with a 24 hour shift now. 

And, truthfully, even if they were getting together for something, TK would have taken up a rain check with them in order to spend some alone time with Carlos. 

This attraction— crush really, if he’s being honest with himself— has been growing steadily. TK’s been hoping to figure out a way to further their relationship to each other, to morph into the kind of friendship that exists beyond the confines of the bakery and out into the real world.

“Would you like some plans?”

TK smiles and nods. “Definitely. What’d you have in mind?”

“An authentic Austin experience.”

“So...what are we talking here? A rodeo? Horseback riding in an open field?”

Carlos throws his towel at him, the cloth smacking him right in the face.

“This is workplace harassment. I ought to sue you,” he muses.

“Serves you right, jerk. I was thinking more along the lines of food from my favorite food truck. We’ll work our way up to a honky tonk.”

TK lets out a laugh, toying with the edge of the towel. “A honky tonk? Truth in cliche but I’d be game. For now though, definitely local cuisine sounds great.”

“Perfect. You’re gonna love this place.”

* * *

“Tic Tac Taco,” TK reads off the side of the silver truck, an amused smile on his face. “Are solid puns a requirement for food related businesses down here or what?”

Carlos lets out a laugh, a wide smile on his face that TK can’t look away from. The area is lit up with stringed lights, some white and others colorful like Christmas lights. There’s a comfort to this place even though they’re out in the open. TK draws in a breath, breathes in the fragrance of peppers and spices, his ears flooded with the sounds of Spanish music playing and meat sizzling on grills from the different trucks around them.

“Oh, yeah, definitely. They don’t allow you to have a license if you don’t come up with something over the top,” he replies, bumping his shoulder against TK’s as they move up in line.

TK does his best to ignore the way his heart races a bit faster at the contact. A crush is such a ridiculous thing to have on the heels of all he’s left behind in New York but Carlos is an easy person to fall for. It’s only been a few weeks and yet TK feels as if he’s known Carlos for a lifetime. 

These little moments, easy banter and warm smiles, pass between them so naturally. It’s a welcomed change from the anxiousness he’s been feeling in just about every other area of his life. Like the rhythm of baking, talking to Carlos, simply being around him, quiets the static in his head.

“So, what do you recommend?” TK asks, glancing up at the chalkboard with listings.

“Oh man, I’d literally recite the whole menu to you; you really can’t go wrong,” he says. He mulls it over for a moment. “They have incredible cemitas.”

“I’ve never had one before but I’ll take your word for it. That’s what I’ll get.”

Carlos cocks a brow. “Just like that? No questions asked?”

TK shrugs. “What can I say? I trust your judgement.”

This seems to be the right thing to say, if the bright smile on Carlos’ face is any indication. They’re called up next and instantly the woman gets excited seeing Carlos, the two exchanging pleasantries quickly in Spanish. Carlos breaks briefly to ask TK what he’d like to drink. Carlos continues to place their order, TK taking out his wallet with Carlos waving him off. 

Once their food is ready, Carlos leads them over to an available table. TK continues taking in everything around them, the families huddled together around benches, a group of friends taking a selfie with cups filled with margaritas and huge grins.

They take their seats, Carlos watching him as he unwraps his food. TK picks up the cemita, his mouth already watering just from looking at it. He takes a bite and instantly he’s hurrying to take another.

Carlos claps his hands together once across from him.

“Good stuff, right?”

TK chews, breaking the food down enough to speak.

“I think I might have to ditch the bakery to work here instead if it means I can have this every day.”

“I’d take offense to that but...that’s fair,” Carlos says with a laugh, digging into his own food. 

“How long have you been coming here? The staff seems to really like you.”

“It’s been about two years now. Any time I don’t feel like making dinner for myself or I’m just in the area, I always swing by.”

“You cook _and_ you bake? I’m starting to think you’re a figment of my imagination. No guy can be this perfect.”

TK isn’t sure if it’s the trick of the light or if Carlos is actually blushing a bit.

“Hardly perfect. Just ask any of the guys I’ve seen around here lately.”

There’s a tinge of annoyance to the offhanded comment and TK’s curiosity gets the better of him.

“Dating scene is rough down here, huh?”

Carlos rolls his eyes. “Ridiculously so. I’m starting to think maybe I’m the problem.”

TK’s brows furrow at this. “No, that can’t be it.”

“You barely even know me. What makes you say that?”

TK looks at him squarely in the eyes. He tries to choose his words carefully but there’s very little he can do to disguise how great he thinks Carlos is.

“It’s just a feeling I got the day I met you. You’re a good person. Sometimes people don’t know how to care for good hearts.”

Carlos eyes him for a moment. “Sounds like you’re speaking from experience.”

TK lowers his gaze, picking at his food. His mind flashes to that restaurant back home, Alex seated across from him over a prestinely set table. That dinner had gone up in flames in less than two minutes of Alex’s arrival with his then boyfriend dropping the ultimate surprise on him.

TK can feel his heart sinking at the memory of working up the courage to start his proposal only to be cut off by Alex. He supposed he could thank him for intervening as quickly as he did, sparing TK even further embarrassment by preventing him from actually asking.

But the discomfort settled in all the same. That one confession altered so much, upending TK’s sobriety and completely obliterating TK’s sense of worth. 

Yes, he certainly had firsthand knowledge of how someone could take advantage of and hurt a kind heart.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to overstep or hit a nerve,” Carlos says carefully.

TK looks back at him and shakes his head.

“You didn’t. I just...yeah, before moving down here I was in a serious relationship that ended badly.”

Carlos’ mouth twists to the side but he doesn’t speak, doesn’t move so much as an inch. 

“My boyfriend...ex-boyfriend cheated on me. It, uh, it was rough and part of the reason why I had to get out of there.”

It’s such an obscenely edited version of what happened two months ago but TK can’t bring himself to fully disclose it all. Carlos already looks devastated for him. No need, TK reasons, to add to that or weigh this conversation down any further with the full extent of what transpired.

“That’s horrible, TK. I’m sorry to hear that. No one deserves to go through that sort of thing. It’s his loss, truly.”

“What makes you say that?” TK lobs back, glad for the levity as Carlos chuckles hearing his words repeated back to him.

“Because I got the same good feeling you did that day you came into the shop. You haven’t proved me wrong yet and I still don’t get the sense that you will.”

TK searches his eyes, taking note of the way the string lights reflect in them. They shine with the light and promise. TK lets that assuredness cloak him like a blanket, something secure and warm for him to curl up in.

He picks up his cup and holds it up, Carlos following suit and doing the same with his own.

“To solid first impressions,” he says.

“And lasting connections,” Carlos tacks on, watching him over the rim of his cup as he takes a sip.

* * *

TK knows that his outing with Carlos wasn’t a date. They are co-workers—boss and employee, really. Carlos was just being nice in taking him out that evening. And yet still, with all that in mind, his feelings have taken root within him, blossoming into something TK hadn’t been anticipating to feel for anyone ever again.

It’s been a week since and all TK has managed to do at work is fall a bit harder for him. Carlos is never without a complimentary word about him or his work performance. They chat constantly throughout the days about virtually everything. It makes it hard to believe that Carlos has been having trouble finding a boyfriend when TK finds new reasons every day to support his theory that the man really is perfect.

For some reason Carlos doesn’t seem to grow tired of him. They can spend a whole shift together and still hang out after work, like this evening. Carlos made good on his promise to take TK to a honky tonk and for all his teasing about it before, TK can admit it was a lot of fun. But he knows that’s due largely in part to spending time out with Carlos on the dance floor, doing his best to line dance.

TK waves from his front step to Carlos before who has just dropped him off. As TK steps inside the house, he hums one of the tunes that played earlier at the bar. 

“You’re in a good mood,” Owen calls from the couch where he’s watching a game. TK hadn’t even noticed him sitting there or taken notice to the commentators.

“Well, I had a good day.”

“You’ve been having a lot of those lately.” His father’s expression says more than his actual words just then.

TK takes a seat beside him on the couch, tipping his head back against the top.

“I think I’m in trouble here, Dad.”

Owen sits up and looks at him. “What’s the matter?”

“I’m falling for a guy I have no business wanting as badly as I do. After everything with Alex, I can’t even believe I’m thinking about this sort of thing now.”

“This sort of thing?” Owen repeats. “You mean your own happiness? TK, I think it’s terrific you’re feeling such big things again. It’s proof of how far you’ve come. Carlos is a great guy. I think he could be exactly what you need because you deserve good things, TK. If you open yourself up to even the idea of that, you’ll get so much of it.”

“So, you approve of Carlos?”

“Of course I do. What’s not to like with that guy?”

TK laughs. “Believe me, I’ve been asking myself that question from the moment I first saw him.”

* * *

TK waves goodbye to the last customer of the day, leaving from behind the counter to lock the door. He flips the sign, officially marking Bake My Day as closed.

It’s eerily quiet now that he’s completely alone on the floor. TK walks to the kitchen where Carlos is seated on a stool in front of a two tiered cake, a thin tipped paint brush in his hand. 

Carlos looks up as TK as he greets him.

“Is everything okay up front? Do you need an extra set of hands?”

TK looks over his shoulder and laughs.

“Carlos, it’s 6 o’clock. We’re already closed.”

Carlos sets the paintbrush down with a frown and looks up at the clock across from him.

“Damn, I didn’t realize the day went already. I’m sorry. I could have helped.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. I managed just fine and besides, you were working on a masterpiece back here. I wasn’t about to interrupt you if I didn’t need to.”

Carlos smiles at this and glances back at the cake. He’s hand painted and airbrushed in watercolors and TK is amazed that this isn’t in a picture frame hanging on a wall but something that will be eaten at an upcoming party.

He steps further into the room, letting the door swing behind him as he comes closer to admire Carlos’ work.

“It’s crazy really,” he muses.

“What?”

“How one person could have so much going for them. You’re really talented.”

Carlos scoffs and shakes his head, picking back up the paintbrush, doing a few gold strokes to the final design.

“It’s nothing. Anyone could do this.”

“Take the compliment, Carlos. You deserve it.”

Carlos looks up at him and TK holds his gaze. Carlos’ eyes soften and TK can feel a warmth spread in his chest at the sight.

“Thank you,” Carlos says with a slight dip of his head.

TK smiles and nods back, quickly turning his focus back to the cake. His face feels warm but he ignores it in favor of taking in the details of Carlos’ creation.

“And you’re wrong, by the way. Not everyone is capable of this. I’ve tried and failed plenty of times at home when I bake.”

Carlos blinks twice, holding up a hand.

“I thought you said you couldn’t bake.”

“I never said that. You’ve actually never even asked me if I could.”

Carlos’ head tilts to one side in thought, no doubt running back over their first meeting in his head and their night at Tic Tac Taco. TK sees the moment it dawns on Carlos that isn’t a conversation the two have ever had.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” he laughs. “Alright, I stand corrected. I can’t believe this.”

TK laughs. “I’m only decent though so I’m not sure if I’d have been much help to you this whole time. I mean, God, just look at this cake. My dad seems to think I’m getting better but there’s tons I can’t do and decorating is top of that list. Also for some reason, I still haven’t mastered the art of baking bread which pretty much revokes my baking pass, I think.”

“I’m still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you can bake at all. How long has that been going on?”

“Just two months. When we moved down here and I took time off from firefighting and dealing with the mess I left back home, I needed something to keep myself busy. I sorta just fell into it. Next thing I knew I was ordering baking tools and looking up recipes religiously. It’s silly but it helped me a lot.”

“You’re talking to a professional baker here, TK. I don’t think that’s silly at all. Baking is therapeutic. Hell, I just zoned out for two hours with this,” he says, gesturing to the cake before him. 

“So tell me, secret baker, what are some of your favorite things to make?”

TK perks up at this. He pulls up a stool and sits beside Carlos.

“I make a pretty mean cheesecake. All sorts of flavors. Also my shortbread is a thing of beauty,” he muses. “Of course I do cakes and cookies. I’ve been trying my hand at different kinds of tarts and turnovers but that still needs work.”

Carlos scoffs and shakes his head. “You’ve been holding out on me big time.”

“My stuff isn’t even in the same league as what you come up with,” TK says, looking once again at the cake Carlos has just finished decorating.

The details are astounding with small, handcrafted flowers that must have taken Carlos ages to make. But each one is so beautiful that any work towards it clearly paid off. Looking at Carlos now, this big strapping guy, it’s incredible to see the level of delicacy he’s capable of.

TK examines it all, amazed by the precision. He’d love to be able to do something like this but he feels rudimentary in his own journey with baking.

“Says who?” Carlos asks, pulling him from his thoughts. “From the sound of it, your pastries may be worthy of the racks. And if you want to learn a few things, I can teach you.”

TK bites back on his lower lip, feeling a little flustered with his wording but pushing through. 

“You’re already busy as it is. I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“I’m telling you I’d like to help. I’d love to, actually. For the rest of your time here, you can be my apprentice.”

TK rolls his eyes jokingly. “That makes it sound like I’m some thirteen year old kid studying under some old man.”

“I resent being an old man in this scenario,” Carlos interjects, pointing a finger at him before laughing. “I’d hope our lessons won’t be sketchy like that. What do you say? We can do it after work, if you’re up for it?”

TK holds his tongue and simply nods. 

“Great. I’m done with this cake so we can actually start now if you aren’t in a rush to head home.”

“Nope, I’m fine right here.”

Carlos smiles and moves away, grabbing a box and assembling it for the cake. TK heads over to the sink and washes his hands as Carlos writes the customer’s name on the box before setting it carefully into one of the refrigerators. 

TK waits patiently for him at the table in the center once more.

“So, what’s on the agenda for our first lesson, oh wise one?”

“Smartass,” Carlos mumbles with a smirk. “Well, we’ll start with basics. Bread is a staple and yet it’s one of the most frustrating things for lots of people to make. What’s the issue for you when you try and bake it?”

“My loaves always turn out to be bricks. I could build a house with all my failed attempts.”

“Common problem with easy solutions,” Carlos assures, moving from the table to gather supplies around the room.

TK watches him go. Carlos is very clearly in his element and TK can’t help but to smile as he grabs what he needs from the shelves and fridge. Carlos is always personable but it’s here in the kitchen where he truly comes alive.

It’s intoxicating and makes TK all the more excited to start.

Carlos sets a large glass bowl down in front of TK to work as he settles in before one of his own, the lesson quickly underway from there.

“Now, this part is crucial and it’s the area most people mess up on most. Think of your dough like a really shy person. Under the right circumstances, it’ll open up and grow. But it only gets to that point if you take the time to work with it. That’s why kneading and having the exact conditions is so important.”

Carlos talks him through those exact conditions from the kind of flour he uses to the temperature and amount of the water that gets factored in. Carlos answers every question without hesitation as they let the yeast proof for five minutes. Carlos lets him know what to look for, how to tell when they’re ready to move on.

Carlos’ moves are so assured that it makes TK feel a bit more confident himself as he mirrors everything the man does as they both create their own dough.

“Now comes yet another crucial piece to the puzzle: kneading,” Carlos says, sprinkling their work area with flour.

TK watches it fall like snowflakes as Carlos warns against using too much at a time, urging TK to be mindful of how flour impacts the texture. 

“It’s a wonder anyone ever manages to make bread just right,” TK laments.

“You’re doing really well so far. Don’t start doubting yourself now.”

TK smiles at the encouragement and squares his shoulders.

TK watches Carlos’ hands work the dough, the muscles in his forearms flexing. The muscle in TK’s jaw clenches and he’s all too grateful that Carlos is so distracted by his task that he fails to notice TK completely losing it right next to him. This shouldn’t be as attractive as TK is finding it to be and yet he feels heat spreading against the back of his neck, wondering what it would feel like to have Carlos’ hands on him like that, his fingers working through. Carlos is thorough and takes his time. It certainly bodes well for other activities that spring to mind.

TK clears his throat and throws himself into kneading his own mound of dough, emulating what Carlos is doing but each time he looks over, he’s transfixed by his hands. He dares to glance at his face and feels a chill run through him at the look of concentration on the man’s face.

This is dangerous territory to go traipsing through but watching Carlos in action is quite the sight.

TK forces himself to look away, continuing to knead and make up for lost time. He pops his dough back into his bowl as Carlos does with his own.

Carlos moves to the oven, turning it on for a few minutes before shutting it off. TK is confused by this but Carlos explains.

“Trapped heat. We won’t have to wait as long for it to rise.”

Carlos covers both their bowls with plastic wrap, spraying the wrapping that touches the dough with oil. He places the bowls inside until they’re ready.

“Are you regretting not heading straight home yet?”

TK laughs and shakes his head. “No way. This is way more fun.”

They chat while they continue the process, TK asking Carlos about his early days with baking. Carlos tells him all about growing up with his mom who still loves to cook and bake from scratch. Carlos had taken to it effortlessly like a fish to water. TK shares that home-cooked meals weren’t as commonplace for him growing up with his parents always so busy, everyone on their own schedule.

It’s all too easy, TK finds, to open up to Carlos about his past. It’s not something he really dwells on. Growing up he often felt so isolated being an only child, his parents splitting up and furthering his feeling of loneliness when his three person unit got fractured.

But Carlos listens to it all and doesn’t judge or question him. He’s patient and kind and TK gets so sucked into talking that he’s surprised when the timer on Carlos’ phone goes off, marking the end of the bake time. The smell wafting from the oven makes TK’s stomach almost growl.

“Grab a rack for me, would you?” Carlos calls out as he opens the oven.

TK takes a wire rack from one of the shelves and sets it down on the far side of the table. 

Carlos recommends leaving the bread to cool for about ten minutes before putting the loaves on the rack. TK pokes at his loaf and grins.

“Already a huge improvement. It’s actually soft.”

TK cuts into his loaf, watching faint tendrils of steam rise from it. He inhales deeply and sighs. 

“Smells good.”

“Looks good too. Try it,” Carlos urges.

TK tears off a piece and pops it into his mouth. It’s warm and perfect, soft and fluffy and TK couldn’t be any happier or more pleased with himself.

“I can’t believe I actually made this.”

“I can. You followed along to the letter. I’m proud of you, TK. Good work.”

TK chews on the inside of his bottom lip. It feels good to get Carlos’ stamp of approval.

“You’re a good teacher,” he mumbles, ripping off another small piece of bread.

Carlos shrugs a shoulder. “It’s easy to be one when you’ve got such a great student.”

He holds TK’s gaze for a moment and TK pulls in a breath at the praise. It tugs at something in the back of his head but TK doesn’t give himself time to explore that further. 

Carlos picks up a spoon and places it on TK’s right shoulder and then his left.

“I hereby dub thee TK Strand, Knight of Homemade Bread.”

TK snorts and laughs. How Carlos can flip from sexy to silly in the blink of an eye is truly astonishing.

“My god, you’re such a dork. It’s so cute though.”

His last sentence seems to echo loudly in his ears. It’s certainly not something he was aiming to say but there’s no retracting it now. 

Carlos just looks at him and for the life of TK, he can’t guess at what the man is thinking until he laughs to himself and finally speaks.

“As long as you find it attractive, I’m okay with that.”

* * *

The store has been closed for two hours now but TK stays with Carlos, helping him to bake an order for a kid’s birthday party. It’s a unicorn theme and Carlos is hard at work adding the details to the cake as TK pitches in to frost cupcakes with buttercream.

Since their first after hours lesson, TK has shown off his own culinary skills, letting Carlos try the desserts he’s been experimenting with. Carlos was impressed and has been tasking TK with helping out on projects such as this for the treats TK has really perfected.

TK bakes but leaves the actual decorating to Carlos’ skilled hands instead.

“What’s the craziest flavor combination you’ve ever made?” TK asks.

Carlos thinks it over for a second. “Someone once requested maple bacon cupcakes with dark chocolate. I mean, it’s common enough but I’d actually never made them before that order. They came out really well though, I’ve got to say.”

TK laughs and shakes his head. “That’s insane. Bacon with cake? People put together some crazy combos.”

“That’s half the fun. Earlier I was playing around and I made a small batch of chocolate caramel coconut delight cupcakes. Still working on the name. That’s a mouthful. Do you want to be my taste tester?”

TK raises his brows and sets down the cupcake in his hands.

“That sounds like heaven. Yes, please.”

Carlos grins and sets down the piping bag he’s been using to get the container from the fridge. He opens it, setting it down in front of TK to choose one for himself. TK stands up to get a better look at them.

“Based on the presentation alone, these look incredible,” he remarks. The cupcakes are perfectly drizzled with caramel and flecked with coconut shavings.

TK plucks one out and peels back the paper lining. Carlos’ eyes are fixed on him, expectant as ever as he waits for TK’s reaction as he takes his first bite.

His eyes close as he savors it, the rich chocolate offset by the decadent caramel and sharp coconut. It’s not a combination he would have thought of himself but the flavors explode so perfectly together, he can’t filter himself.

Unbidden, a sound like a moan rips from TK. “Oh god, that’s so good.”

TK’s eyes open then, just in time to see Carlos suck in a breath. TK holds his own as Carlos licks his lips, his chest rising and falling much quicker. TK quickly sets down the cupcake as if distancing himself from the treat responsible for that noise clawing out of him will make this any less embarrassing. 

Mortified, TK’s face flushes but it’s nothing in comparison to the all-out burn that spreads as Carlos cups his face, his thumb brushing against the corner of his mouth. 

“You had...frosting,” Carlos says in a quiet voice.

His hand remains on TK’s face, his eyes taking a strong focus on his mouth. TK’s lips part instinctively at the attention. His ears are pounding along with his heart. Carlos doesn’t lower his hand or step away and TK takes that as an invitation. 

Feeling bold, he moves a step closer, his chest pressing against Carlos’. The planes are just as firm as he expected them to be, perhaps even harder. It makes his breath catch in his throat.

He finds it within himself to look up at Carlos again and he sees that the man’s gaze hasn’t faltered in the slightest. If anything, his expression has intensified and is more pleading than before.

TK tips his head back to study him, one hand running up the center of Carlos’ chest. It’s only then that Carlos stops looking at him for the first time in minutes; his eyes close and TK takes note of how much Carlos’ heart is racing under his palm.

He presses his lips to Carlos’ gently, a feather light touch to give him time to back away if he realizes this is going too far.

That seems to be the last thing on Carlos’ mind as he pulls TK in closer and deepens the kiss, hand moving from his cheek to the nape of his neck.

TK shivers as Carlos presses him back against the counter, their hips pinned to each other’s. There’s no mistaking just how keyed up Carlos is right now, how enthusiastic he is but TK knows Carlos can feel the evidence of how badly he’s turned on too giving how close they are now.

Carlos’ hand fists in TK’s hair, keeping him firmly in place— as if there’s anywhere else TK would like to scurry off to now.

TK opens his mouth to him and Carlos doesn’t waste even a second in furthering the kiss, his tongue ensnaring his. TK breathes out heavily through his nose, hands running down Carlos’ strong back, relishing in the feel of his muscles. From day one he’s wanted to touch him and now, TK hands are filled with every inch. His fingers ache to touch Carlos’ skin, to be even closer now but he can settle for this for the time being. He drags his nails against the fabric of Carlos’ shirt, feeling the man shudder.

Carlos moans, his hips rolling forward so deliciously it makes TK see stars. TK whimpers, clawing at him again and grinding back. Carlos’ breaths are shallow but he keeps going, keeps kissing TK for so long that TK thinks he may never take a clean breath again. 

Far too abruptly, he’s without the press of Carlos’ body against him. He opens his eyes to see Carlos a few steps away now, eyes wild but settling as he tries to catch his breath.

“I’m sorry. That was...extremely unprofessional,” Carlos says, rubbing at his bottom lip. His mouth is pink and swollen and all TK wants to do is run his tongue against it, chase more of his taste.

But Carlos’ eyes are already flashing with panic and concern. Whatever urge he allowed himself to cave to initially, he appears to be reevaluating it now.

TK can feel his face fall. Kissing Carlos is the most impulsive thing he’s done while he certainly doesn’t regret it, he can be mindful of the fact that this seems to be causing some kind of conflict within Carlos. He stares at the man now, his large frame almost shrinking right before his eyes as Carlos takes another step back and looks helplessly around the room at virtually everything else that isn’t TK.

TK’s heart is still racing and he can still feel a tingling in his fingertips from where he touched Carlos but he lets go of all of that now. He draws in a breath, rakes a hand through the back of his hair and nods in understanding.

“It’s okay. I, uh, it’s getting late. Maybe I should head home.”

Carlos nods stiffly, face flushed. “Yeah. I’ll...see you tomorrow,” Carlos says, still unable to fully look at him. 

TK stands in place for a moment before forcing himself to leave, terrified he’s somehow managed to ruin the best part of being in Austin.

* * *

His plan the next morning is brilliant in its simplicity, he thinks. A small gesture can speak volumes and act as the perfect ice breaker. At least this is what TK tells himself as he approaches the bakery with coffee for the two of them. From a distance he can see Carlos coming around the corner. With a build like his, he stands out and given the early morning hour, no one else would be out and about at this time on a Saturday no less.

TK stands up straighter as he draws nearer. Carlos catches sight of him and waves. TK finds it reassuring. He’s still being cordial and welcoming.

“Morning,” TK says once he’s in range, holding up the cardboard tray. “Peace offering?”

Carlos smiles, a warm and inviting thing that makes TK ache all over.

“We aren’t at war but I will never say no to a cup of coffee so thank you.”

Carlos unlocks the shop and TK follows in after him, closing back the door and locking it. He heads to the counter and sets the tray down. 

“We should probably—”

“I just wanted to say—” TK says at the same time. He stops short. “Please, you first”

Carlos gives him a small smile.

“I was going to say we should talk about what happened last night. I wanted to apologize to you. I crossed a line that I shouldn’t have and I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable. I’m really sorry, TK. I let myself get carried away and that’s no excuse.”

“ _Pretty_ sure I kissed you first. In fact, I know that I did,” TK counters.

Carlos’ face flushes adorably. 

“All the same, I shouldn’t have let my personal feelings cloud my professional judgment. I love having you here, working with you. These last two months have been incredible. The days are going by way faster than I want them to. I’d hate to spend the last few weeks with things being awkward. I never want to make you feel unsafe or uneasy.”

“You’re one of the only things that’s keeping me afloat in this town, believe me.”

Carlos sighs in relief, his shoulders relaxing. 

“I’m glad you feel safe with me. But that’s all the more reason why I don’t want to jeopardize what we have going here.”

TK leans back against the display case, arms crossed lazily over his chest.

“So, if I weren’t working for you, you’re saying you’d want to kiss me again?”

Carlos opens and closes his mouth, looking around. 

“On second thought, you don’t have to answer. Like you said, we’re running out the clock here. I can wait.”

“Are you mad?”

TK smiles and shakes his head. “Not at all, no. I get it, I really do. This may be a temporary gig but you’re still my boss. I can’t expect you to hook up with me.”

Carlos makes a face, looking almost offended. “I wouldn’t want to hook up with you, TK. I’d want to date you.”

TK stares at him, his heart swelling. How could it be that this man, this beautiful and perfect man, could look at him and see someone worth investing in? 

For all of his broken pieces, Carlos looks at him now so wholly. But TK fears it’s only because he doesn’t know the full truth, the actual details of his past. The last few weeks, he’s crafted a palatable version of himself, a polished shiny edition that masks the harshness underneath. 

Suddenly TK feels guilty, sick to his stomach that he’s managed to fool Carlos into thinking he’s someone deserving of him.

Carlos looks panicked and TK realizes he hasn’t uttered a single word in almost a minute.

“And somehow I’m still managing to say all the wrong things. I’m no good at this,” Carlos says.

“Carlos—no, you…you’re saying all the right things. I just don’t think I’m the kind of guy you should be saying them to.”

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

TK sighs and reaches for Carlos’ hands. He’s not even sure if this is allowed given the boundaries Carlos is clearly trying to set in place but the man doesn’t let go. 

“There’s a lot you still don’t know about me. You are really and truly one of the most sincere and kindest people I’ve ever met. And I am...still trying very desperately to keep the pieces I’ve rebuilt intact. If you’re looking for something serious, as much as I like you, I think you should really consider if I’m right the choice.”

“I’ve dated enough bad guys over the years to know how to spot a good one that actually manages to come into my life. You’re a work in progress and that’s okay, TK. We all are. The fact that you’re even working towards being better and stronger tells me everything I need to know about you.” 

Carlos says it with such assuredness and it makes him think back to the first day they met, how confident Carlos was in hiring him on the spot. He hadn’t been wrong to follow his gut then but taking someone on to work in a bakery for three months was vastly different than choosing someone to be romantically involved with.

“We’ve got three weeks left,” TK says. “How about you get back to me by then and let me know if your opinion stays the same.”

“I can tell you that answer already.”

“Humor me?”

Carlos smiles, giving his hands a light squeeze. 

“Only if you promise me you’ll do the same. I know your last relationship was tough on you. If you aren’t ready for something serious, you can tell me and I’ll completely respect that.”

TK groans. “You’re making it very hard not to want to kiss you when you say considerate things like that.”

* * *

The day has oddly felt like all the others that have come before it over the last three months but as the rush of customers dies down in the evening and begins to fall, the final curtain on his last day at the bakery truly starts to sink in.

TK finds himself dragging out the last hour, suddenly feeling sentimental as the reminder comes to him repeatedly that tomorrow, he won’t be punching in and working alongside Carlos as he’s grown so accustomed to. Next week he starts at the 126 and Carlos’ original employee will return and life, as he’s come to know it, will turn on its axis.

As 6 o’clock hits, TK lets out a sigh and shuffles his feet towards the door to lock it.He flips the sign for the last time.

This may have only been a temporary position but these last three months here have come to mean the world to him. He knows he’ll miss picking the music for the day, seeing his favorite customers. But above all else, he’ll miss every part of working with Carlos. These final three weeks of taking a bit of a recess have brought it very clearly into focus just how much he wants to give his heart to this man.

Being with Carlos would be the ultimate final piece of building himself back better.

Carlos calls out to him from the kitchen and TK looks away from the quiet street to go in after him. He falters at the door. Carlos has strung up streamers and on the center table sits a small lone cake. Atop is a firetruck, the siding of the cake spelling out “Congrats, TK” in black icing. 

TK’s eyes sting a bit and he blinks back tears as Carlos looks at the cake he’s created. 

“It’s not much of a party, I’ll admit,” Carlos says, “but I still thought we should celebrate anyway.”

TK shakes his head in disbelief as he draws nearer.

“It’s perfect, Carlos. You...you’re perfect. Thank you,” he sighs, turning suddenly to give Carlos a hug. He buries his face against his chest, breathes in the scent of him and the delicious smell of baked goods from another day well spent in the kitchen creating unbelievable desserts.

He looks up at Carlos then who wipes at one of his cheeks with a soft smile on his face.

“It’s after six,” Carlos says. “You’re no longer an employee here.”

TK makes a face. “Thanks for the reminder. I’m already crying,” he teases.

Carlos laughs. “I think you need another reminder of what else today means.”

TK backs away just a bit to look at him fully. In all his gratitude for this kind gesture with the parting cake, TK had almost forgotten.

“What’s the verdict?”

“I haven’t changed my mind, TK. I’ve only grown to like you even more. So, the real question is are you ready to make something of this thing between us?”

Carlos’ words are confident but something in his expression shows TK that he’s actually nervous he won’t want something serious. All this time TK has been so afraid of putting himself back out into the world, of putting his own heart on the line. It strikes him to see just how much Carlos has to lose in being vulnerable right now too.

TK cups his face, not unlike how Carlos did with him the night they kissed. Just the memory of that alone makes TK’s breath catch for a moment. Carlos’ eyes flutter shut and TK strokes the apple of his cheek, leaning in slowly, trying in vain to keep himself from shaking as he closes the gap between them and kisses softly.

For as much as he’s been dreading the end of working here, TK takes comfort in knowing that this will always be a place he can come back to, moreover that Carlos himself isn’t going anywhere. He leans in once more and kisses again.

It feels like coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think? find me on tumblr! [@reyescarlos](https://reyescarlos.tumblr.com)


End file.
